Harry Potter and the Dentist
by icecream401
Summary: Harry needs to go to the dentist for a checkup. But, who will be his dentist? And what will happen when he finds out some bad news? OK, SERIOUSLY, I DON'T REVIEWS, I'M GOING TO DELETE THIS BABY! HA HA. I'M KIDDING. JUST PLEASE R&R. THANX.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER STUFF. HOWEVER, JKR DOES.

Harry James Potter was sitting in his bedroom at Number Four Privit Drive in London, England, UK. He was currently finishing his summer's Potions essay for Professor Slughorn. All of a sudden, a sharp pain spread across his face. "What in the world was that?" he said aloud.

"HARRY!" called Uncle Vernon, "COME DOWN HERE OR I'LL LOCK YOU IN THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS AGAIN!!"

"Oh, crap!" Harry yelled back. Uncle Vernon did not reply. Perhaps, Harry thought, he'd gone into the living room.

"Listen," said Uncle Vernon, "your aunt, Dudley, and I are going to the dentist tomorrow morning for a checkup. It's near Number 12 Grimauld Place. It's where your lot work, correct?"

"Yes," said Harry, a bit sharply.

"I guess the name of the guy is Dr. Lovegood," added Uncle Vernon, sitting on the sofa, acting casual.

"Yes," said Harry, sharper than last time.

"Well," Uncle Vernon spat, "we need to take you. I don't know if you'll be seeing this ruddy…this stupid…this Lovegood person."

"This could be a girl," Harry put in.

"Shut up!" howled Uncle Vernon. "Go to your room!"

~____________________________________________~

Harry walked up to his room. He found a letter on the desk in front of him. Hedwig, the large, snowy owl he owned and loved dearly, was waiting for her payment. She nipped Harry on the forefinger. "What?" he asked her, softly.

She hooted and opened her beak. Harry fed her some of his leftover carrots from dinner that night and some owl nuts from Ilops Owl Imporium.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Harry Potter awoke to a loud breathing noise going into his ear. "What?" he snapped at the unknown breather.

"Wake up!" yelled his older cousin, Dudley Dursley. "Mommy told you to come downstairs--quickly!"

Harry ran down the stairs, still in his pajamas. Aunt Petunia was at the kitchen table, stroking Dudley's hair. "So, Popkin, are you ready for today?" she asked in her usual mock-baby voice.

Dudley nodded, his fat chin wiggling and wobbling as he did so. "I'm scared about this Lovegood person," he said to Aunt Petunia under his breath. "What if he hurts me?"

"You need to learn to trust people, Berry-pie," said Aunt Petunia. "Although, I think you've got a point, Popkin; they're by his lot's work place." She glowered at Harry from over the table.

"What?" Harry asked, although he knew it was a mistake.

"Do not be smart with your aunt," snapped Uncle Vernon.

"Jeez," said Harry, coldly, "I'm so very sorry."

"Yeah, right. Sure you are."

"Dudley and Boy, go get dressed and brush your teeth really good so we don't have to have any fillings done. Like I care about the boy, right Petunia?" said Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, darling, quite right. Get dressed!" Aunt Petunia bellowed at Harry.

"Fine, you old bat," Harry murmured under his breath, only so his family couldn't hear him.

Harry flopped on his bed and looked up at Hedwig's occupied cage. "Hey, Hedwig," he said, his head turning back to his pillow. "Guess where I'm going today?" Hedwig gave a little hoot and waited for his reply. "I'm going to visit the dentist's office. You're so lucky. They poke and prod at your teeth with a mirror and a pick thing and I don't like it." Harry went over to his wardrobe and looked in the mirror. "I'll just comb my hair just for a little bit; I want to make a good first impression on Dr. Lovegood."

At the mention of Lovegood's name, Harry found himself going pink in the face; Dr. Lovegood could be Luna Lovegood. Of course, he knew that Luna was a bit too young to be working at The London Dental Society for Wizards and Witches, but Harry could also be wrong.

After Harry attempted to flatten his hair, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. _Now, what kind of clothes should I wear on this fine, cloudy day,_ he wondered. He decided to find a black shirt and blue jeans.

He went over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Dudley was standing over the sink, looking at his reflection very closely in the mirror over the bathroom sink. "Oy, little cousin, do you think my teeth look perfect?"

Harry gaped at Dudley; it was very rare that Dudley ever asked for Harry's opinion; let alone anything at all.

Dudley opened his mouth wide for Harry. "Um...yeah. I guess so," said Harry.

"Okay, then. Move on," said Dudley. "See you downstairs."

"Bye, Big 'D,'" Harry said, calling Dudley one of his popular nicknames.

Harry squirted some toothpaste on his toothbrush and stuck it in his mouth. He brushed for two and a half minutes. Then, he spat in the sink and used Listerine also. When he spat that out into the basin, he breathed out and smelled his nice, fresh breath.

Harry ran down the stairs, looking for the Dursleys, but, they were in the car. When Harry had clambered into the car next to Dudley in the back seat, Uncle Vernon started to say, "Now, boys, be good for Dr. Love--why are you smiling?"

"Daddy," said Dudley, "I think he's got a crush for this Dr. Lovegood person."

"Oh, is that right?" Aunt Petunia snapped at Harry. "Why do you have a crush on him?"

"It could be a girl," Harry pointed out again.

"What does Dr. Lovegood look like, you think?" asked Uncle Vernon out of the corner of his mouth.

"She's got blonde hair and talks in this _really high-pitched voice,_" Harry said, making sure to do the last four words in Luna Lovegood's voice.

"Well, she sounds very kind, very un-similar to how you sound," Aunt Petunia said. "Oh, look, we're here. Now, get inside the office, you two. We'll be back to pick you up later." With that, Uncle Vernon drove away.

"C'mon," Harry said to his cousin, and they proceeded into the office.

Once inside, the two smelled the usual smell of a dentists' office; a smell like a doctor's office would have. Harry was reminded of St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital for very ill wizards and witches.

"Hello," said the secretary. "What can I do for you two today?"

Harry looked at the nameplate on the desk. It said _Secretary Tonks_ on it. "Are you Dora's mother?" Harry blurted out.

"Who? Nymphadora Tonks?" asked Mrs. Tonks. "Yes, I am. And I know you by the way; Harry Potter. I don't know him."

"Dudley Dursley, ma'am," said Dudley. "We have dental appointments with Dr. Lovegood."

"Ah, yes. The doctor will be with you in a moment. For now, please have a seat in the chairs over there for me."

Harry did what Mrs. Tonks told him to do. He grabbed Dudley by the arm and led him over to a blonde boy sitting with his mother.

"I don't think it'll hurt, Draco," said the older woman. Harry's mouth fell open. It was Narcissa Malfoy. "Ah, hello, Harry Potter."

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," said Harry politely. "Hello, Draco. You seem really polite today. Is this just because you're nervous?"

"I don't know," said Draco Malfoy. "I just woke up this morning and I feel all nice inside. Why are you here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm here for a checkup. You?"

"I'm here to get my wisdom teeth pulled out."

"Who's your doctor?"

"Uh...I forget."

"His dentist is Dr. Tonks. From my understanding, she's my niece," said Narcissa. "Oy, Andromeda, that purple-headed freak is your daughter?"

"Yes, Cissy," said Mrs. Tonks. "Stop asking that. You know that."

"Yes, I guess you're right, Dromie."

"Dudley Dursley." A nurse came out of the office. She had black hair that was in curly-cues around her face. She looked familiar. But who could it be?

"Hello, Bella," said Narcissa. Then, it hit Harry. The only person that Narcissa Malfoy called "Bella," was Bellatrix Lestrange. She, today, was looking like Draco.

"How come you're happy?" asked Mrs. Tonks.

"Draco and I took some Felix Faleecis," said Bellatrix Lestrange. "I guess it's also supposed to make you happy inside as well as give you luck. Look in _Powerful Potions Magazine._ It'll tell you everything. Alright, Dudley, I'm ready for you. By the way, I'm Dr. Lestrange, Dr. Lovegood's assistant."

"Hey," Dudley said, nervously.

Harry followed Dudley into the examination room. "This won't hurt," said Harry, looking at Dudley. "It's just a routine checkup."

"Now, Dudley, I'm going to have you bite down on this piece of cardboard for me," said Bellatrix, forcing Dudley's mouth wide open and shoving a piece of cardboard into it. "This will keep your mouth still while I take the X-rays, sweetie."

Dudley and Bellatrix did well with the X-rays, so Harry left Dudley, thinking that he was alright by himself. Harry went out into the waiting room again, and still seeing the Malfoys there, sat with them. "So, once again, why the heck are you guys so nice today?"

"We got bored of being mean. Same with my sister, Bellatrix," said Narcissa. "Besides, you make more friends if you're nice, right, Draco?" Draco nodded, his teeth chattering.

"Draco Malfoy." Another girl came out of the hallway leading to the examination rooms. "I'm Dr. Umbridge. I'm Dr. Tonks' assistant."

"Oh, boy," said Draco, standing by Narcissa. Narcissa took his hand.

"Now, be a big boy and go with Dr. Umbridge," she said. Draco obeyed.

"Is this going to hurt?" asked Draco.

"No, not if you keep your mouth wide open for Nymphadora," said Umbridge. "Hello, Mr. Potter. How's the lying thing coming along?"

"I haven't told a lie since," lied Harry.

"Good, Mr. Potter. See? Detentions are fun and helpful."

"Yes, I'm sure they are and will be," said Harry, not meeting her eyes.

"Alrighty, Draco, let's have you sit in the chair for me," Umbridge was saying. "We'll look at your file while we're waiting for Dr. Tonks."

Harry was left with Narcissa Malfoy until Bellatrix and Dudley came out.

"Well done, Dudley," said Bellatrix, patting him on the head. "And you only cried once. Let's take your picture and you can take it home with you." Dudley looked at her with this don't-you-think-I'm-a-bit-too-old-for-that look. Bellatrix took a picture and wrote "Dudley" on it with a purple pen. On a whim, she added a purple smiley face. "Here, a new quill." She handed him a quill.

"Thank you so much," said Dudley.

"No problem," said Bellatrix.

"Why is she talking in a mock-baby voice?" asked Harry.

"Just does that," said Narcissa, "no idea why."

"Harry, you're next," said Bellatrix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: OKAY, DRACO AND LESTRANGE WERE ALL NICE AND POLITE BECAUSE THEY TOOK A DOSE OF F.F. I JUST THOUGHT I'D TELL YOU THAT BECAUSE YOU'D BE CONFUSED IF I DIDN'T. A/N2: LESTRANGE IS SUPPOSED TO TALK IN A MOCK-BABY VOICE.

GIMME REVIEWS OR I'LL DELETE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PLEASE, GIMME THOSE REVIEWS OR I'LL HAVE A HEART ATTACK!!!!!!!! JK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bellatrix led Harry into the examination room. "Now, Harry, you don't have to be afraid of me anymore, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry.

Bellatrix got on Harry's right and placed a bit of cardboard between his back teeth. "Let's have you bite down hard on this for me. I need to take X-rays of you, too."

Harry bit down hard on the cardboard. Bellatrix got the machine ready and took the picture. "Now, Harry, Dr. Lovegood will be in here in just a moment. I'll be back in a bit."

Harry was left alone, dreading who the actual Dr. Lovegood would be.

Bellatrix came back in, closely followed by a blonde girl. Harry was right all along; it was Luna. He quickly pinched himself just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Hello, Harry," said Luna. "How are you today?"

"Well, thank you, Luna," said Harry, his face going pink again.

"Well, I'm just going to clean your teeth and check for cavities. We'll check for the cavities afterwards; you know, after I clean your teeth." Luna pulled a light over Harry's face. "So, how's summer?"

"Good," said Harry. "What's up with the tools?"

"Oh, yes, they're so I can get a close-up look at your teeth," said Luna.

"I thought you were too young to be working here."

"I was, but Mrs. Tonks said that I was so calm and quiet, I didn't have to go to dental school. Harry, this is just a small mirror. I'm going to have you open your mouth really wide. Thank you."

Harry opened his mouth and Luna put the mirror into it. "So, your birthday was yesterday, right?" she asked, trying to change the subject from dentistry to birthdays.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"How old were you yesterday?" said Luna.

"Uh…I was 'even'een," Harry tried to say.

"Ah…so, you're of age now, I take it," said Luna. "Very interesting…very interesting, Harry."

Meanwhile, Malfoy was sitting with Umbridge, when a girl with purple hair came into the room. "'Sup?" she asked him and Umbridge.

"Hey, Nymphadora," said Umbridge. "This is Draco Malfoy. I assume you know him since he is related to you."

"Ah, yes," said Tonks. "So, we've got to pull those wisdom teeth out, today, don't we?"

Draco nodded, squeezing the arms of the chair.

"Don't worry about it," said Umbridge, putting a mask on.

"I'm not," Draco lied quietly. "Can my mother come in and sooth me?"

"I'll sooth you," said Tonks, putting rubber gloves on. "Open up, Mr. Malfoy. I need to give you some topical."

"What is that?" asked Draco.

"It's a gel we use to numb the tissue where we'll put the shots," said Tonks.

Luna was still talking to Harry, scraping plaque from his teeth and smiling down at him. Bellatrix was just watching, her hair falling over her face.

"So," said Luna. "Harry, you need to brush a little bit better down here." She pointed with her pick thing as she said this.

"Okay," said Harry, closing his mouth.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** came a voice from the room across the hallway.

"Who was that?" asked Harry.

"Oh, it's probably Dr. Tonks again, not doing her job right," Bellatrix answered. "I'll go check up on her, shall I?"

"Good. I'll clean Harry's teeth, then," said Luna, spraying some water onto Harry's teeth and gums.

"What's that for?" asked Harry, pointing to a straw-looking thing.

"It's called an air syringe," said Luna, taking it and sticking it into Harry's mouth. "I like to call it 'Mr. Thirsty. Actually, everybody calls it that here. It's weird, really."

"I can't imagine why," said Harry.

Harry did well, up until Luna asked him what kind of toothpaste he wanted.

"What kind do you have?" asked Harry.

"Bellatrix?" said Luna.

"Uh…the only kind of toothpastes we have available today are bubblegum and chocolate. There could be some mint left. I don't know."

"May I please have…uh…chocolate?" asked Harry.

"Sure thing," Bellatrix said, stepping out of the room to a different room to get the chocolate-flavored toothpaste.

"The X-rays should be done by now, but we'll do it after we clean your teeth," said Luna. "So, Harry, as I was saying to you earlier, you're gums look a little bit inflamed. I want you to brush in little circles next time, okay?"

Harry nodded. Bellatrix came back into the room. "Here," she said, handing the chocolate mixture to Luna.

"Thanks, Dr. Lestrange," said Luna, pulling the top off of it. "So," she said, "open up for me, Harry."

Harry did open up for Luna and she put an electric toothbrush in his mouth. "Taste good?" she asked him.

"Yeah," said Harry. True, it did taste really good, but the toothpaste was very crunchy. It was a bit strange; Harry hadn't been to the dentist in a while, so maybe he was still a bit unfamiliar with the technology.

"So," said Luna, attempting to distract her patient even more, "how has your summer been?"

"Goo'," said Harry, through the mouthful of toothpaste.

"Good," said Luna. "So has my summer. I went swimming yesterday and I jumped off of this thing that Muggles call a diving board. I assume you've heard of them."

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Okay, Harry. You can rinse now," said Luna.

Harry took a cup of water on Luna's tool tray and swished it around his mouth. He was going to spit it all out at Bellatrix, but remembering that she was kind and polite now didn't feel like it. Instead, he located the rinse bowl and spit twice into it.

"Okay," said Luna, "let's do the bottom ones now, Harry."

Harry and Luna just sat there, talking to each other while Luna was cleaning Harry's teeth. Every now and then, she'd give Harry advise on how to brush better.

"So," said Luna, "I assume you floss, right?"

"Yup," said Harry.

"How often?" asked Bellatrix.

"Once a day, right before I go to bed," said Harry.

"That's good," said Luna. "Your cousin hardly flosses. About once a month for him."

"Oh, boy. No wonder Dudley has worse morning breath that I do," said Harry, chuckling slightly.

"Yes…well…" said Luna. "He also brushes where you miss. Ah, well, it's time for the fluoride treatment. Which flavor would you like this time?"

Harry said, "I want chocolate."

"Chocolate comin' up," said Bellatrix, rushing out of the room. She came back with a container of very thick paste.

"Okay, Harry. Don't swallow it," said Luna, putting some onto a tray. "Open wider." She slathered the tray on Harry's top teeth. It kind of made him gag a bit, but after a few seconds he was all right. Luna did the same thing with him to his bottom teeth. Harry's mouth was full of a foamy substance that tasted like crappy chocolate.

"Well done," said Luna. "You're all done. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Harry shook his head in agreement with Luna. Bellatrix led him out of the examination room and took his picture. She gave him a new quill as well and waved good-bye to him as he and Dudley got into the Dursleys' car.

"So," snapped Uncle Vernon, "did you have a good time with Dr. Lovegood?"

"Yeah," said Dudley. "She told me I need to floss more."

"Well, you do," said Harry. "She told me I need to brush better."

"From my understanding then, Lovegood's a girl?" snapped Uncle Vernon.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Did she fit your description?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

As soon as Harry got back to the Dursley's house, he bolted to his room to have a little chat with Hedwig. Hedwig gave Harry a look which meant, "So, Harry, how did your dentist appointment go?"

"Fine, thank you," said Harry, sitting on the bed. "Luna did most of the procedure, except Bellatrix Lestrange did part of it. She took x-rays of my teeth, and I almost spat my mouthful of water at her." Harry chuckled. "Ah, well, sometimes, I still think she's a moron. Don't you agree?"

Hedwig just blinked at him.

Later that night, right before dinner, the phone rang. Uncle Vernon was the one to answer it.

"Dursley residence," he said into the receiver.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley. This is Dr. Lovegood."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you," said Uncle Vernon, sounding like it WASN'T terribly nice to meet Luna Lovegood. "How can I help you?" he asked sounding half-polite, half-annoyed.

"I've called because I see that your nephew has a cavity on one of his wisdom teeth."

"Oh, pickled quails," Harry muttered under his breath.

"So, he shall need to see me tomorrow at eight a.m."

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Lovegood." He hung up the phone. "Oi, you! You've got a cavity."

"Oh, boy. I don't even know what the heck that is," said Harry.

"It's when you have to get your teeth drilled out of your head," said Dudley.

Later that night, Harry climbed the stairs up to his room sadly and paced around. What would it be like? Would they put him to sleep? He'd heard too much from Draco Malfoy about what a cavity's like. Harry finally sat at his desk and stroked Hedwig's white head. Hedwig probably knew what was wrong, because she blinked her amber eyes at him and bowed her head to comfort him.

A/N: I know it's short. It'll be longer. I've never had a cavity before, but I've seen how they fill it. See y'all later. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Uncle Vernon was mad. A cavity would mean he would have to pay money and he didn't like wasting his money. Harry, on the other hand, had no pocket money from the Dursleys and hadn't earned any in years. Of course, he could always go to Gringotts (HOW EVER THE HECK YOU SPELL IT) and make a withdrawal from his volt.

Uncle Vernon was just as mad when he and Harry drove over to Luna's office the following morning for Harry's appointment. Harry noticed that the skies were dark, the clouds weren't puffy white, but gray and spooky-like.

"I shall pick you up later," Uncle Vernon snapped, but he turned it into a loving smirk and drove off, leaving Harry in the now drizzling outdoors.

Harry went into the office. _How ironic,_ he thought to himself. He checked in with Mrs. Tonks as usual, and sat into one of the chairs. Draco, he noticed, was sitting next to him. Draco, it seemed, didn't like being where he was either.

"Why are you here?" he asked Harry, as politely as he could.

"I'm here for a filling. You?"

"I was eating something last night and—well—I think one of my stitches came out. Plus, it hurt like heck." Draco shuttered at the thought. "I took a few Aspirins last night, but I threw those all up."

"I'm sorry," lied Harry. While he said this, Bellatrix came out to get him. With that, Harry stood up and followed Bellatrix into the office. Bellatrix was still in her Bellatrix-ey mood; mock-baby-voiced and happy.

"Alrighty, Harry," she said, sweetly, pointing to the dental chair, "I'm going to have you sit down for me."

Harry sat down in the dentist's chair and stared at Bellatrix, who was flipping through his file.

Luna hadn't arrived yet; she was busy examining another patient, probably Sirius Black—Harry's godfather—who also went to that office. Bellatrix nodded to herself and decided to distract Harry from the subject on a filling to school starting up again.

"Are you excited about school?" asked Bellatrix, putting a bib on Harry, which she clipped onto him.

Harry just nodded. "I'll be in my final year. I can't wait to be an Auror."

"That's good news. Who knows whether I'll continue being nice or if I'll get out of it and go on to being mean?" Bellatrix laughed and Luna appeared, looking dreamier than ever. Harry thought she had been given a dose of Novocain herself.

"Hello, Harry," she said. "How nice to see you on this wonderful looking day."

Harry shook his head no; he didn't think it was so lovely outside.

"Well," said Luna. "We've got to fill a little cavity today, don't we?"

"Uh-huh," said Harry, squeezing the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"Oh," said Luna, putting some rubber gloves on her hands, "you'll just feel an injection—nothing to worry about."

"Yes," Bellatrix cut in. "Nothing to worry about."

Luna spent about ten minutes doing nothing, but allowing Harry to ask her questions about the procedure. Harry finally asked. "I'll live, right?"

"Yes, of course you will," said Luna, leaning the chair backwards. "Please, Harry, lay down." Harry fell back on the chair just as Luna turned on the light. "Dr. Lestrange, please give me the topical."

Bellatrix gave Luna a white, long swab, containing a red liquid. Luna had explained what the gel would do to Harry's mouth. So, she rubbed the gel all over Harry's back teeth. "So," said Bellatrix, her evil smile coming back, "Potter, how does it taste, hmmm?"

"Icky," said Harry, his eyes rolling around his head to stare at Bellatrix.

"Very good," said Bellatrix. Luna either couldn't hear Bellatrix or was ignoring her. Finally, Luna was about to give Harry the shots. So, she did. She took a huge needle and put it into Harry's mouth, just as Harry began to wiggle and squirm.

"So," said Luna, beginning to ask him about summer. "Any swimming this summer, Harry?"

"Uh-uh," said Harry, trying to say something through the Novocain, but wasn't able to; all the consonants he could've been saying that time were interrupted by vowels.

"I swam so much," said Bellatrix, "my sisters yelled at me for swimming. So, Harry, when you do go swimming, where do you go?"

"I 'o ooh a 'ool," said Harry.

"Huh?" said Bellatrix.

Luna was the only one in the office that could understand what Harry was actually saying to them. "He goes to a pool," she said, happily, giving Harry another shot.

The whole procedure wasn't as bad as Harry thought it would be. Right after Luna had given him the final shot, Bellatrix sprayed Harry in the face with water. That part wasn't so fun!

The good thing about the whole procedure was that Luna was distracting Harry, while Bellatrix just sat there, staring at them both. Finally, she butted in saying, "She's almost done, Potter."

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was sitting in the dentist's chair, just like last time. Tonks was examining him. All of a sudden, Draco started to wiggle like an overgrown worm.

"What's the matter?" said Tonks.

"Girl, that like HURT REALLY, REALLY BAD!" yelled Draco, sitting up and pushing Tonks' hands away from his face.

"Now, Draco, it only hurts because you're not used to it," said Tonks, trying to push Draco back in the chair, but Draco wouldn't let her. "Do you want me to call your mummy?"

As if on cue, Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room. "Now, Draco," said Narcissa, calmly. "Just open up really wide and I'll be right here beside you."

"Shut up!" yelled Draco.

"What did you just say to me?" snapped Narcissa. Draco looked at her and she said, "Yeah…oops."

"Sorry," said Draco, laying back in the chair and opening his mouth. Then, he closed it again. "Mummy, can you hold my hand?"

"Aren't you too old for that, my love?" said Narcissa, sitting in the chair.

"Hey, Cissy," said Bellatrix, who had just walked into the little office. "Draco."

"Hey, Au't Bewwatwix," said Draco, opening his mouth for Tonks again, who just stuck the small mirror in and moved it all around Draco's mouth.

"So," said Bellatrix, turning her attention to Narcissa, "why the heck is my cutie-pie in here today?" she gestured to Draco, who was wiggling his legs.

"Well, his stitches came out last night," said Narcissa, slapping Draco on the leg as he told Tonks to shut up for talking to him. "Say sorry," snapped Narcissa.

"Sowwy," said Draco, who, like Harry's, consonants were interrupted by vowels, sort of.

"That's alright, Mr. Malfoy," said Tonks, warmly. "All right, Mr. Malfoy. You may go now. Here's your file folder and just give that to the front geek who called me Nymphadora."

Meanwhile, Luna was just finishing up. "So," she said, "see any good movies lately?"

"I shaw _De Outshidersh_," Harry tried to tell her.

"I loved that movie so much," Luna told him, putting some gauze into Harry's mouth. "Who's your favorite character?"

"Ponyboy," said Harry.

"I like Ponyboy," said Luna. "Well, Harry, don't forget to brush your teeth where I showed you yesterday, all right?"

"Okay, Luna," said Harry. "See you 'round."

"Okay, see you later, Harry."

With that, Harry James Potter walked out of Dr. Luna Lovegood's office and smiled to himself, hoping that Luna didn't have any boyfriends at that time.


End file.
